Kiss Me
by addictedtojori
Summary: This came as a random idea in the middle of writing a longer Jori fanfiction. In which Jade admits her feelings to Tori and hopes that she feels the same way. This is complete fluff with a little but of angst but no hurt or depressing stuff. This is simply a fluffy one shot. Read and Review please! Enjoy :)


**Kiss Me**

A Jori one-shot fan fiction. Enjoy :)

**A/N: This idea came to me while in the middle of writing yet another Jori fanfiction. It was just too good to resist so I worked on it and by some miracle actually finished it. (Unlike many of my other stories that I start then put to the side and forget to finish). Have no fear I am still going to be uploading my latest Jori and yes my Puckentine fanfiction soon enough, but for now enjoy this very fluffy one shot. Read and Review because they make me happy, and besides they help me improve my writing. This does involve two girls so if you don't like it DON'T READ IT, but I don't want to hear complaints after I warned you. Otherwise ENJOY! Tell me what ya think and drop any suggestions you'd like for next time. Until then,**

**Sincerely,**

**addictedtojori. **

**A.K.A Rainbowmadhatter. **

Tori opens her mouth to say something, but no matter how hard she tries the words just won't come out. She closes her mouth, and then opens it again, resembling a fish in the process.

Jade stands across from her tapping her foot against the hard wood floor, while impatiently awaiting a response. She'd never show it, but on the inside, her mind was in utter turmoil. _What if Tori laughs at me? What if she gets mad? What if she goes and blurts to everyone about what I just said, and humiliates me?!_ Jade's mind is working overtime as the silence continues to creep over them.

"W-w-what?" Tori finally manages to squeak out, her voice several octaves higher than normal. Tori would never admit it, but whenever she's around Jade she gets nervous butterflies. At first she was able to brush it off as jealously. She was jealous at the gothic girl's acting talent. She was jealous of her beauty. She was jealous of the reputation that she'd built for herself, in which everyone completely respected her, even if it meant she acted like a gank. But the longer this went on, the more Tori began to doubt herself.

She often caught herself looking at Jade for a second too long, her eyes hovering over her body. She found herself flabbergasted when Jade would call her out. Her heart would flip flop when Jade would yell out her nickname for her; "_Vega_."

Tori would find herself speechless when Jade would tease her, and now was no exception, but was Jade teasing her, or was she serious? Tori looked at Jade's face again. She saw a dead serious look on her face, but as she looked closer she noticed the vulnerability in Jade's eyes, the fear of being rejected, and the fear of being humiliated. She was afraid of risking everything just to admit to Tori the one thing that she'd held in for far too long, the thing that was eating her alive, so she finally had decided to set it free.

_Was this all just a big mistake?_ Jade's inner demons questioned. Jade clears her throat loudly as she shifts her weight from foot to foot. Tori jumps at the noise, which causes Jade to smirk her trademark smirk. After several more moments of silence Jade can't take it anymore.

"Tori…please. Please say something, anything. Please."

Tori just stands there in complete shock. _Was Jade West, the badass don't mess with me Jade West, begging. Begging __**HER**__ to be more specific?! _When Tori finally got the courage to look up and meet Jade's dark green pleading eyes again, she saw the pure, raw fear in her eyes, which caused her heart to break a little at the sight. It was at that moment that Tori Vega realized that the piece of her that was missing, was right in front of her the whole time.

The final puzzle piece clicks and Tori is no longer afraid to admit what she's been denying since she first met Jade, upon her arrival at Hollywood Arts High School. Jade seems to notice the tension lift from the youngest Vega sibling and takes a small step forward. Jade raises her hand and caresses Tori's cheek, using her thumb to trace over her perfect cheek bones. Meanwhile, the free hand reaches out and snakes around Tori's waist, pulling her in closer as her inner battles finally come to a halt.

"Tori…I like you. I think I always have. I hate how you make me feel, but I can't ever get enough of the feeling it gives me. I hate how I always find myself smiling when I see your beautiful face, and how I can't help but feel much happier when you skip over to me with your always cheerful attitude.

I feel flightless when I hear your voice and I can feel my heart stop when we lock eyes, even if it's only for a split second.

I've been trying so hard to deny these feelings, but no matter what I do I can never get you out of my head.

I know I've been a total gank to you, but that is only because I was terrified about how I felt. I was afraid that you'd laugh at me, embarrass me, even worse…that you'd tell me you didn't feel the same way. I didn't want you to hate me, I know you still might. I-I just…I can't hold this in anymore." Jade gushes all of this suddenly and when she finishes a single tear drips down her cheek.

Tori opens her mouth again, and this time she manages to speak. She repeats what Jade had said at the beginning of all of this, what felt like eternities ago; "Kiss me."

Jade doesn't even hesitate a second, she leans down and presses her lips against Tori's, pouring every ounce of emotion into the kiss.

All of the left over tension that Tori was feeling simply drifts away as she sinks into the kiss, her lips moving against Jade's in a intimate dance. Every worry and every fear fades away, as does the janitor's closet that the girls reside in. Tori forgets about everything else as she deepens the kiss and it's only her and Jade, nothing else in the world matters at this moment. She whines against Jade's lips, wishing for this moment never to end as Jade tightens her grip on Tori's waist and attempts to pull her even closer.

_Jade-freaking-West, the girl of her dreams, the cause of many emotional break downs, and restless nights, was all hers in that moment. Nothing else but that mattered. 3 years of crushing hopelessly was finally ending and the dreams became her reality_.

Even when the girls had to pull apart for air, they stayed close, Jade's arms still around Tori, their foreheads pressed together. Tori reached up and put a shaky hand to her swollen and tender lips, while the other arm lifted and draped over Jade's shoulder, her fingers tangling in Jade's raven black hair.

_Did I just dream that? _Tori questions herself as her breathing slows and her brain starts to recover. She lets out a sigh that she didn't even realize she was holding in and looked up at Jade, who wore a crooked smile.

"Well." Jade said after a few moments of silence, still slightly breathless and as shocked as Tori.

"Well." Tori repeated, her brain still trying to grasp on to the reality of what had just happened.

"So…er…do you maybe want to…you know…go out on a date with me…Friday night?" Jade questions, dropping her gaze to stare intently at her feet.

Tori chuckles before she can stop herself, and Jade's head snaps up to glare at her, fear and rejection once again very evident in her eyes.

"You're really cute when you are nervous." Tori snickers.

Jade gives Tori her meanest Jade West glare and Tori shuts up, but can't help the small smile that lingers.

"I don't do _cute_ Vega." Jade snaps at her, instantly regretting how cruel she sounded. Tori takes a step back and Jade softens her façade, showing with her eyes how sorry and remorseful she is.

"I'm sorry Tori, force of habit."

Tori smiles at her and steps back to where she was originally, taking Jade's hand in both of hers and rubs comforting circles on the back of Jade's hand with her thumbs.

"I'd be honored to." Tori says in response to the earlier question, stopping only to look up at Jade and give her a soft peck on her lips.

Jade smirks and presses her forehead against Tori's, kissing her once again, this time more tender and lovingly. Both girls wish for this moment to never end, but sadly all good things must come to an end eventually. They both groan as the warning bell rings, signaling to the students that lunch is over and that class will start soon. They break away from the embrace slowly and walk over to grab their bags. Tori has her hand on the door handle when Jade's voice breaks through the silence.

"Hey Vega," Tori turns around at the use of her nickname and looks at Jade "don't you dare tell ANYONE about this, or I'll have to kill you."

Tori is fearful for a moment, but as soon as she sees the soft smile on Jade's face she calms down and smiles back, answering with a simple nod. With that she walks out of the janitor's closet and it takes all of her might not to skip to her next class. No matter how hard she tries she can't get the goofy grin to leave her face. She arrives at her next class and tries to focus on her singing instructor, but all she can think about is Jade West, their moment in the janitor's closet, and their upcoming date. For once in both girls' lives, everything was completely and utterly perfect.

**A/N: I know I know **_**me **_**again. I just wanted to remind you to please review and let me know what you think. More stories to come soon I PROMISE! And now I get to go back to what I was suppose to be doing this whole time, writing my essay for my college English class on the disadvantages of the internet. :/ (Does anyone want to do my homework for me)?!  
>*Hopeful face*<strong>


End file.
